Coffee Is Love
by city with no people
Summary: Naruhina oneshot. Crack and fluff. Hints at Sasusaku and Nejiten. What happens when sixteen year old Hinata gets coffee instead of tea? Read and Review.


A/N: ahh...crack and fluff. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Coffee Is Love**

A nineteen-year-old Hyuuga Hinata rose from bed to a gorgeous morning. One of the servants had entered her room and opened the curtains, allowing the warm sunlight to filter through the glass. The yellow beams played across her hardwood floor, bringing out the dark hue of the mahogany wood. Her dark hair shimmered in the light as she quickly dressed in her modest apparel.

Hinata glanced at the clock on her bureau. Nine o'clock. Wow, she had slept quite late this morning. It was all right, though. After all, it was the weekend, and practices were held in the afternoon. Moreover, the chuunin exams were about to begin, meaning most of her fellow ninjas had more important duties to perform than training.

Still, the morning was so beautiful; she wanted to spend as much time as she could in the warmth. After quickly rechecking her appearance in the mirror, the Hyuuga darted out the door, stopping only to slip on her sandals at the entrance.

Meandering down the road with no particular destination in mind, Hinata allowed her pale eyes to wander. She enjoyed watching pedestrians running their errands, the villagers hastening to work. A mellow breeze played with wind chimes dangling from apartment windows and various street booths. She allowed the vision to permeate her mind, almost tempted to activate _Byakugan_ so as to watch life from all angles.

Her aimless paths led her into the outer regions of Konoha, near the Gates and training areas. Here, there were less people, fewer buildings, and more eclectic stores. She particularly liked this part of town—one she saw only in passing. The houses were so much older, with an air of reverence and authority. Even the air seemed proud; however, unlike the stuffy Hyuuga manor, there was a pleasant clamor of children playing.

The west wind carried a rich smell of spice. Hinata quickly identified the source. A tea store, no more than a hole-in-the-wall which looked as if it had been built in the village's earliest years. Intrigued, Hinata entered the antiquated shop.

She exited mere minutes later, carrying a large cup of piping hot tea. The elderly woman who owned the store had charged her very little, laughing at 'youth' and 'needing to lighten up'. Hinata fancied the lady had mentioned 'Hiashi needing to get a sense of humor', though the woman had sworn the contrary.

Hinata kept walking, sipping on the hot liquid. It was unlike any tea she'd ever had. The first taste was sweet, but the aftertaste was long lasting and bitter. Hinata liked it.

Naturally, drinking a hot drink and wearing a thick jacket in the middle a bright summer morning will make anyone begin to feel uncomfortable. Hinata was tempted to unzip her jacket; but, no, Hiashi-sama probably wouldn't like that. It wasn't lady-like to wear an open jacket.

Keeping up a brisk pace, Hinata entered the shade of a large oak tree. It wasn't any cooler in the shadows. A cool gust swept across her face; she was sorely tempted to remove her sweater. No one else wore jackets; and she was wearing a shirt underneath it. Besides, it was really quite warm today. It wouldn't hurt anyone if she undid the zipper just a little…right?

She placed the cup of tea on the grass and sat down. Hesitantly, she pulled the fastener of her jacket down ever so slightly. Another breeze blew past her. There was a definite difference.

Content to stay where she was, Hinata spent a great deal of time under that tree. By the time she stood, a great difference had overcome the heiress.

First of all, she had officially decided that today would be the day that she would confess her undying love for Naruto to his face. Why not, after all?

Secondly, her jacket was undone and hanging loosely around her shoulders. It was so much more comfortable like this. Besides, she was still wearing the silly thing. She wasn't breaking Hiashi's rule per say. No harm, no foul.

Lastly, there was a strange sort of possessed look of determination on her normally shy visage. Her eyes burned with a passion equaled only by Lee, Gai, and Naruto. Her friends might not have recognized her; people familiar with Konoha's 'Green Beast' would have half-expected her to start shouting about 'youth and the greatness therein.'

Yes, she was most certainly different in appearance and mind. Vaguely, she wondered what fueled her determination as she tossed the Styrofoam cup in a nearby waste bin.

Her strides were longer than they had been earlier. She felt truly refreshed from her break under the oak. That tea had certainly woken her up as well. Perhaps she should make it a habit to drink that in the morning.

She marched with purpose in the direction she knew Naruto would be. He would be at the training grounds, shouting challenges and insults at Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura would defend her boyfriend and physically pound Naruto into the ground, while Sasuke smirked in the background and Sai babbled about some newfound knowledge.

Hinata was shocked when Sakura had begun dating Sasuke. She had been well aware of the girl's childhood obsession with the avenger, but she had thought (or perhaps imagined) that Sakura was falling for her remaining blonde teammate. However, the medical nin had lapsed back into her old ways with the return of the Uchiha, much to Hinata's elation.

Naruto hadn't liked that at first. He had pouted and sulked for weeks, complaining nonstop about his two friends' relationship. He had eventually adjusted, and now benefited greatly from their love—he had another subject to tease Sasuke about.

Back to the present, Hinata found her mind oddly focused, similar to the way it was during missions. A one-track mind, some would say. She soon found herself in very close proximity to the training grounds. Record time.

To the Hyuuga's shock, Naruto and company weren't at the training area. They were outside it, returning from a harsh (and rather comical) training session. Sai was good-naturedly arguing with Naruto as Sakura followed Sasuke like the missing nin he once was.

"Naruto-kun!" Huh. She hadn't stuttered when she said his name. In addition, she'd actually yelled it! Inwardly, she congratulated herself for her progress.

Sai stopped talking and looked at the newcomer. He hadn't met this person. Perhaps he should think of a nickname for her while she talked with everyone else.

Sasuke and Sakura turned and looked at Hinata in perfect harmony. Their eyes widened in synchronization as they spoke in a stereo, "Hinata-san?"

Naruto looked at his shy friend and his jaw dropped. His hand darted to his nose to prevent a potential nosebleed. He vainly tried to take his blue eyes off the girl who was heading in his direction.

She certainly looked much different than the reserved heiress they had all known. She wasn't wearing her jacket properly! And she'd yelled! Could this be Hinata?!

The poor teenager forced himself to look at **_anything_** except what he was staring at. That really didn't work out very well, at least, not until Sakura clamped a hand over his eyes.

Those shinobi shirts are really…_form-fitting_.

Hinata, in her energized mode, didn't notice or care about the drool formed in the corner of Naruto's mouth or the all-too-obvious blush on his face. She ignored Sai, who was looking at her like she was a slide under a microscope. She beamed at Naruto, who had finally shaken Sakura off, with Sasuke's reluctant assistance. The pink-haired girl had better places to be, anyways. Particularly places involving lunch and Sasuke. The lovers wandered off, leaving a still-drooling Naruto and an observant Sai in the company of an outgoing Hinata.

"H-Hi, Hinata-chan." Naruto shook his head. There was absolutely no reason to think of Hinata like that. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Naruto-kun!" She smiled brighter.

Even Naruto noticed her 'normal' speech. Noticed and approved. She was shy to a fault, and talking to her always made him feel guilty, almost as if he'd overlooked something very important and very obvious. "You did? Why's that, Hinata-chan?" he returned her grin. Sai just kept watching the interaction in silence.

"Mmhhmm," Hinata hummed, nodding her head and taking a step towards the tall blonde ninja. Not a wise move on her part.

"R-really?" Naruto's voice cracked. Hey, it wasn't his fault he was a teenage boy with hormones! A teenage boy with hormones talking to an ultra pretty girl who had sought him out, one may add.

"Yes! I needed to tell you something, it is very important, Naruto-kun. In fact, it's something of a secret…"

That got Naruto's mind out of the gutter and back into normal thinking processes. He met Hinata's gaze, "Really?"

"You should learn another word. Repeating 'really' isn't very intelligent," she teased. Sai laughed aloud. Naruto blinked. Had Hinata…_**that**_ Hinata…just made a pun?

"Anyways," Hinata picked up where she'd left off. Deep down, she began to feel somewhat uneasy; but that didn't matter. Why should she feel nervous in front of Naruto, the greatest ninja of Konoha who would one day become Hokage? She made it a point to look him up and down, an action that only made Naruto swallow hard, wondering how on earth the minds of women worked.

"I have a very important announcement: Naruto-kun, the sheer truth is that I have lo—"

"HEY NARUTO!! SAI!! HINA—HINATA??!!"

Kiba's voice was all too loud and clear, interrupting Hinata's confession. Annoyance flared in Hinata, a peculiar thing, really, considering Hinata had never been annoyed at anyone. She spun to see Kiba, and all her chagrin vanished. His face would have won a million dollars, if only she could package it.

"HINATA??!!" the Inuzuka boy repeated; he hadn't recognized his teammate. She was talking to Naruto?!

Concerned that he'd lost his mind, Kiba left the training areas, not bothering to say another word to any of his friends. It took much time in therapy to resolve that memory.

"Right. Like I was saying," Hinata tried again. "I have lo—AAHHH!!!"

The kunoichi jumped away as a giant round object rolled past her and Naruto. Both shinobi somehow managed to dodge the attack, though Sai was not quite so lucky. He was knocked out on the ground for quite some time after that run in with Chouji.

Chouji resumed his normal size and ran over to Naruto, pulling the blonde back to his feet and slapping him on the back. "Man, I'm sorry about that. I was just getting in some extra practice. Didn't see you there."

Naruto clapped his friend on the arm in return. "Not to worry; at least about me…" the ninja looked over at Sai. "And Sai kinda had it coming."

Chouji laughed. Loudly. Hinata picked herself up and brushed her pants off, immediately attracting Naruto's attention again with her motions. Chouji saw Naruto's change in focus and turned to see where the hyperactive shinobi was staring. He saw the black-haired girl and asked his friend, "Who's the chick?"

"Hello, Chouji-kun!" Hinata grinned and waved. She rarely saw the Akimichi boy, and he was so kind. Even though he'd almost squashed her in the midst of telling Naruto about her feelings, she bore no grudge against him.

"Hinata? Wow, you look different." Chouji waved back at her, then lowered his voice and said to Naruto, "Wow…you're lucky…"

After a considerably short visit, Chouji left the clearing. Hinata resumed where she'd left off. "Hmm. Yes, where was I? Oh yeah, I was just about to say: Naruto-kun, you should know that I've lov—"

"Hinata-sama?! What on earth are you doing?! What are you wearing?! UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

The look of anger was evident on Hinata's face as none other than her cousin Neji and his 'friend' Tenten. Neji, who looked ready to do serious damage, mirrored his cousin's glare, though it was directed toward Naruto. Tenten glanced at Hinata and smiled knowingly before dragging (with considerable difficulty) an irate Hyuuga Neji back to their 'outing'.

Hinata was a little frustrated now. Her attempts to be honest to the one she loved had been thwarted three times already! How many times was she going to have to say this?!

"Err…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "you were saying?"

"Oh? Oh, of course. Naruto-kun, I really, really ca—"

"WOW! NARUTO! GREAT CHOICE!" a certain perverted Sannin made his presence known with an approving call from one of the nearby bushes. He was soon dug out of his hiding spot; his spyglass was confiscated and broken; and his hindquarters were kicked to Suna by a very embarrassed, very displeased Uzumaki. It's just as well. If he hadn't done it, the new, confident Hinata probably would have.

"Naruto-kun!" He stopped fuming and looked at the kunoichi with renewed interest. "I need to tell you that I—"

"OH!! GAI-SENSEI!! THE BURNING POWER OF YOUTH SURELY HAS INVESTED ITSELF STRONGLY IN HYUUGA HINATA-SAN THIS MORNING!"

"MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT, IT MOST CERTAINLY HAS! THE POWER OF YOUTH!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LE—"

"DO YOU MIND!!!??" the blonde grabbed them both by their flak vests and hurled them out of the park, though neither of them seemed to mind, so wrapped up in their own world that they didn't notice the change in scenery.

It would seem Hinata wasn't the only one frustrated by all the interruptions. Hinata and Naruto steamed for a while before she spoke again. She began to feel the slightest urge to blush; she firmly ignored it. Why would Naruto like a shy, blushing girl?

"Maybe no one will interrupt this time if you just come out and say it." Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded, deeming it a good idea.

"Ok. Naruto-kun, I—"

There was a muffled explosion in the distance. Naruto and Hinata turned and looked in the vicinity of the noise and yelled simultaneously, "OH, WHAT NOW?!!"

Nothing happened. The birds kept chirping. No enemy ninja charged out of the woods, though there was the slight rustling of a tree. Naruto slapped his forehead-protector and Hinata sighed in exasperation. She began to wonder if she would ever get the words out.

"I lov—"

Sai came to. "What happened? Oh right, I was right about to announce the dark-haired girl's nickname when I fell unconscious. Who knocked me out?"

Naruto turned to yell at the clueless ex-ANBU member.

It was too much for Hinata. She gave up on words, and let her instinct take over. She leapt over into Naruto's arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

His eyes flew open. He suddenly became aware of the necessity of oxygen. When his mind caught up with reality, he closed his eyes and put his arms around Hinata's waist.

Sai stared at the couple, marveling at the odd turn of events. Naruto looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself, and the dark-haired girl was dangling about six inches off the ground (such is the fate of those who are short). Without second thoughts, Sai whipped out his sketchbook and copied the scene in front of him with stunning accuracy. It might come in handy for…what was the word? Oh right, 'blackmail'.

Hinata finally released her hold on Naruto. He placed her gently on the ground, looking at her in a new light. After a long pause, he finally spoke the words that were bothering him most.

"I didn't know you liked coffee, Hinata-chan."

* * *

A/N: I know some of the things that Hinata thought were a little OOC, but that's because of the the caffeine. 

**Extra tidbit:**

As it turns out, the old woman who sold Hinata the 'tea' had actually mixed up her drinks. She accidentally gave the heiress a cup of coffee. In addition, she spiked the drink, because she was an old acquaintance of Hiashi. Call it her good deed of the day. Go figure.

Hinata gave up tea, choosing instead the imported bean. Coffee is love, after all.

The explosion was caused by Shino, who was nearby. He accidentally set off an explosive tag. He was not harmed, but the smoke did force him to evacuate to higher ground, from which he witnessed the shocking scene of Hinata's confession.

Sai began calling Hinata 'tonsillectomy'. At least until Naruto threatened to...err…_**harm**_ him.

Sai also sold his sketch for a handsome amount on eBay. His picture started the trend now known as 'fanart'.

Hiashi was the buyer. (oh my…do I see a sequel?)

EDIT::

zomg!! I completely forgot!! special thanks to Ms. **chibi neko-dono** who so expertly BETA's for me! and congrats on her first fanfiction!


End file.
